Mega Evolution
Absolite.jpg|Absolite Alkazite.jpg|Alkazite Anistar City.jpg|Anistar City Battle Maison1.jpg|Battle Maison BattleMaison.jpg|Battle Maison Diantha.jpg|Diantha Mega Stones.jpg|Mega Stones mega1.jpg|Mega Stones mega2.jpg|Mega Stones mega3.jpg|Mega Stones mega5.jpg|Mega Stones mega6.jpg|Mega Stones mega8.jpg|Mega Stones mega9.jpg|Megastones X ONLY mega10.jpg|Megastones Y ONLY mega11.jpg|mEGA sTONES mega12.jpg|mEGA sTONES mega13.jpg|mEGA sTONES Megamewtwo.jpg|mEGA mEWTWO y Mewtwo.jpg|Mega Mewtwo X Mega Stones Mega Evolution is not possible for all Pokemon. Only certain Pokemon, under certain conditions, can achieve Mega Evolution. One of those conditions is a special item called a Mega Stone. These special stones exist for every Pokemon that can Mega Evolve, and each is named for the Pokemon to which it grants power. To use a Mega Stone, give it to your Pokemon to hold. Pokemon capable of Mega Evolution will gain access to their potential only if they first carry a Mega Stone into battle. Other things are needed for Mega Evolution to succeed, and those secrets will be explained later! Some of the many Mega Stones seem to be hidden in secret places in the Kalos region. Finding every one of them will be one of the challenges awaiting you in Pokemon X and Pokemon Y! There are many Mega Stones in the world ofPokemon X and Pokemon Y. Many of these only become available after you have entered the Hall of Fame. Check out how to obtain the Mega Stones that can only be found after you enter the Hall of Fame. Mega EvolutionIn the Pokémon series up until now, there has been a limit on how many times each Pokémon could evolve. However, Mega Evolution is a different kind of Evolution, one that surpasses that limit. Mega Evolution is described as an Evolution beyond all Evolution, a transformation found only in the Kalos region. It has also been called the greatest mystery of Pokémon. In addition to far greater strength, Mega-Evolved Pokémon may also see their Ability change, or even their type! Check out some of the Mega-Evolved Pokémon that await you in your next adventure! Secrets of Mega Evolution The truth behind why some Pokémon can Mega Evolve is becoming more clear. When you look closely at the main character's left arm, you'll notice a bracelet called the Mega Ring. When a Pokémon is holding its Mega Stone, the Mega Ring and Mega Stone resonate, triggering Mega Evolution. It is said that the strong bond between a Pokémon and its Trainer also plays an important role in making these two items resonate Two Mega Stones to Mega Evolve Mewtwo! There are many things that make Mewtwo a special Pokémon, including its ability to Mega Evolve in two different ways. Use Mewtwonite X to evolve Mewtwo into Mega Mewtwo X, and Mewtwonite Y to evolve the Pokémon into Mega Mewtwo Y. You will be able to encounter Mewtwo inside the Unknown Dungeon after you enter the Hall of Fame. Head to the Pokémon Village beyond Route 20 to find the Unknown Dungeon. If you succeed in catching Mewtwo, you will immediately be able to receive the Mega Stone that enables Mewtwo to Mega EvolvePower Up the Mega RingIf you challenge the Battle Maison in Kiloude City, which becomes accessible after you enter the Hall of Fame, you will then be able to battle Serena or Calem once more. After battling your friendly rival, head to Anistar City, where Professor Sycamore is waiting. After the professor tells you a bit about Mega Stones, get his help in powering up your Mega Ring Mega Stones at Special TimesAfter you power up your Mega Ring, the Mega Stones scattered around the Kalos region will respond to your ring and glitter for a brief time between 8:00 and 9:00 p.m. Investigate any areas you see sparkling, and you will be able to obtain a Mega Stone. Some of these Mega Stones can only be found in Pokémon X or Pokémon Y, but not both. * * * * * * * * * * * *Mega Stones from PeopleYou can receive some Mega Stones from other characters in the game. For example, after you enter the Hall of Fame, visit Café Soleil on Lumiose City's South Boulevard and trade Pokémon with Champion Diantha. The Ralts that Diantha trades you holds the Gardevoirite needed to Mega Evolve Gardevoir into Mega Gardevoir.